Doctor Who vs the System Lords
by JA Baker
Summary: The Doctor is back, and the Goa'uld won’t know what hit them...
1. Doctor Who vs the System Lords

_The man responsible for this story is my friend Paul, who kept on at me to write a sequel to T.A.R.D.I.S. until I said yes just to shut him the hell up. What he doesn't realise is he's going to be beta-reading this for me as punishment…_

_Spoilers: Stargate season 6 (so Jonas, not Daniel) and the new series of Dr Who._

**Doctor Who vs. the System Lords**

"_You have thwarted my plans for the last time!_" Anubis glared at the captured SG-1 as his Jaffa raised and readied their staff-weapons.

A metallic, grinding sound filled the air, and the outline of a blue box started to appear in the middle of the room. The startled Jaffa turned to face it, but Anubis was unreadable under his cloak.

The door in the front of the box opened.

"Since I met you, I've been attacked by shop manikins, almost been incinerated by a nova and chased by zombie-grannies." A rather annoyed voice came from inside as a young woman stepped though, "And I'm not even going to start on what you did to London…" She looked round, "Oh…"

"This isn't Sigma-3?" The Doctor blinked, "I need to fix the controls…" He saw Anubis, "You!"

"_You!_" The System Lord growled, "_Jaffa…_"

"I claim the right to negotiate under article 57A of the Shadow Accords!" The Doctor said as fast as he could, "And you know what'll happen if you refuse."

"_Very well,_" Anubis hissed, "_but any tricks and I will have you cut down where you stand!_"

"You can try: many have, but they all failed. Do you know what you're people called me thousands of years ago? The Oncoming Storm. I've seen empires grander than yours rise and fall; I've seen armies of trillions go to war; I've seen the beginning and end of everything. Do you really think that I'm scared of you?"

"_I AM A GOD!_" Anubis roared with anger.

"You're nothing, insignificant, a speck of dust on the river of time." The Doctor shook his head, "A thousand years from now, no one will even remember your name. I know, because I've been there. You may think that you're the lord of all creation, but now mater how big and nasty you are, there's always someone bigger and nastier out there." He looked at SG-1, "You lot, inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., now! Rose, make sure they don't touch anything." He looked back at Anubis, "Time I reminded someone of their place in the grand scheme of things."

"No problem." Rose nodded, opening the T.A.R.D.I.S. before turning to the stunned SG-1, "After you."

"Thanks." O'Neill nodded, still slightly in shock. He looked around the interior of the T.A.R.D.I.S., "He's redecorated."

"Has he?" Rose shrugged, "Been like this since I've known him. That said, he is a 900-years old time-traveller; I guess a lot can change in that time."

"How long have you known the Doctor?" Carter asked.

"A few weeks now." Rose started to tidy the place up a little, "He stopped some weird looking alien from invading London, then offered to show me the universe."

"London?" Jonas blinked, "So you're from Earth?"

"Yeah." The young woman nodded, "But you're not."

"How could you tell?"

"You get use to it after a while when you hang out with The Doctor."

"Are you two…" O'Neill looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Rose blinked, then laughed, "No, it's not like that at all: he's a little lonely that's all, needs someone to talk to who can understand what he's seen and done."

There was the thud of discharging staff weapons from outside, and the Doctor jumped through he doorway. It closed on it's own, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. started to power up.

"I think I upset him a little." The Doctor grinned.

"You have a talent for that." Rose gave him a very warn look, "So what about our guests here?"

"We'll drop them back home in a little while." The Doctor walked up to the central console, "I need to have a little chat with someone on the way…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daniel Jackson blinked, confused. The last thing he remembered was Oma teaching him something important about being ascended, then there was a flash of light, and he was here, where ever here was…

"Sit down, take a load off, have some tea." A voice came from behind him as Daniel's vision started to return: he was standing in the middle of what looked like a busy roadside diner.

"Where am I?" He asked, turning round to see the Doctor sitting at a table with a young girl, maybe ten years, "Doctor?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded, "Have some toast: they do fantastic toast here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Daniel sat as instructed.

"Taxi drivers café at Gatwick airport." The Doctor explained, taking a large sip from a steaming mug of tea, "An old friend of mine works here."

"Gatwick airport?" Daniel blinked, "As in England?"

"I thought you said he was intelligent?" The little girl asked with a light Pacific-Northwest accent.

"Smart people can be very stupid at times; just look at me." The Doctor smiled, "Dr Daniel Jackson, meet Allison Clarke. Allie, say hello to Daniel."

"Hi." The girl smiled before turning back to her plate of toast.

"You'll have to forgive her: it's been a while since she's been around people." The Doctor explained, "I'm helping her get used to what she is."

"And what is she?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A little kid." The Doctor laughed, turning to Allie, "Told you he'd fall for it."

"Look, what am I doing here?" Daniel asked, "I'm presuming it's not just a social call, and I'm sure Oma's going to be wondering where I am…"

"Oma can wait: the one thing I know we have right now is time." The Doctor suddenly looked very serious, "Do you know what _Blaidd Drwg_ means?"

"Bad Wolf, in Celtic?"

"Yeah; Bad Wolf. I've been hearing those words a lot recently, all over time and space: everywhere I go, the Bad Wolf's there waiting for me. I need someone to find out what it means."

"Why me?"

"Because you're smart, for a human."

"Why not your own people?"

"They're dead, all of them. They died at the end of the last Great Time War. Ask your friend Oma about it: ask her why her people, who had come to mine for help so many times in the past, only to turn their backs when we asked for help. I watched my entire civilisation burn to save the universe for people like Oma Desala. I was forced to sit and watch as my homeworld was turned to rock and dust long before its time, just so we could sit here and have this conversation."

"How do you know so much about time? The other's wouldn't tell me anything about you when I asked."

"They're scared of me. Probably more scared of what I'm willing to do than what I can do. That's what I'm trying to teach Allie: how _not_ to use her powers when she wants to. A very important lesson to learn."

"I'm a quick learner." Allie smiled, and then turned to the doctor, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Just through there." The Doctor pointed to a door across the room, "And don't forget to wash your hands." He turned to Daniel, "She's a nice kid, a distant relative in some ways. I'm trying to help her keep her humanity."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, do you have any idea where the Doctor's gone?" O'Neill asked, looking at the double door across the room.

"Not a clue." Rose shook her head as she routed through her bag until she found her mobile phone, "Here you go: the Doctor rigged it so you can call anyone, any point in time."

"So I could call myself last week and pass on the winning lottery numbers?" O'Neill asked.

"No, bad idea." Rose shook her head, handing the phone to Carter, "The Doctor really hates it when people try stuff like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Time…" The Doctor started.

"…Flies?" Daniel jumped in.

"Time…"

"…Bends?"

"Time…"

"…Heels all wounds?"

"Time…"

"…And again?"

"Time…"

"…Waits for no man?"

"Time Lord." Allie sat back down, "He's a Time Lord, what I want to be when I grow up."

"Well you won't be if you don't finish your milk!" The Doctor pointed at the nearly full glass on the table. "I'm a Time Lord Dr Jackson, the last one in existence. Trust me; I'd know if there were any more out there. I had a family before the Time War started, and I saw them all die."

"Is this something you want to talk about in front of a little kid?" Daniel asked.

"Trust me, she's tougher than she looks." The Doctor looked at his watch, "Time is almost up. Find the Bad Wolf Dr Jackson; for your sake and mine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"About frigging time!" O'Neill sighed as the Doctor waltzed through the doors back into the T.A.R.D.I.S., "Where the hell did you go?"

"The best place in the entire Time/Space continuum for a quiet cup of tea and a chat." The Doctor started to play with the controls, "Next stop the SGC!"

**The End?**


	2. The impudence of youth

**Doctor Who vs. the System Lords  
****Part 2: The impudence of youth**

Daniel drifted through the realm the Ancients called home, deep in thought. His unscheduled meeting with the Doctor had left him shaken: he had always considered the Ancients benevolent, if a little aloof.

But Oma's confession of her peoples refusal to act during the _never-to-be-mentioned-again-under-penalty-of-exial_ Time War, and the price the Time Lords had thus paid, had shaken that belief to its very core. Oma had been unable to shead any light on just who or what Allie had been, and seemed to be unusualy intresed in the young girl.

Daniel needed advice, and knew the one place he could find it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nothing but net!" O'Neill smiled as the scrunched up sheet of paper into the bin of the other side of his office. He smiled at the concept that here he was, surrounded by some of the most advanced technology on the planet, yet the Air Force refused to move onto the paperless office.

"I'm glad I'm not interrupting." Daniel smiled as he made his presence known, "It's good to see you again Jack."

"Daniel!" O'Neill gave a look of fax-shock, then smiled, "Always a pleasure. So, is this a social call?"

"No, I need some advice, and some information."

"You coming to me for information? That's got to be a turn up for the books. Wouldn't Carter be a better choice?"

"Stop selling yourself short Jack; you're smarter than you like to let on and we both know it. I need anything you can find on someone named Allison Clarke. She appears to be a little girl, maybe ten years old at most. Somewhere around the Pacific Northwest."

"You're going to make me use the computer, aren't you?" O'Neill pushed his chair across to the other computer, "The good news is we've been given access to the U.N.I.T. database: it's almost doubled our knowledge of other races in this area of space, although it looks like the Doc removed a lot of information when he left…" the Colonel looked at the screen, "That's odd."

"What is it?" Daniel moved over so he could look over his friends shoulder.

"Well, U.N.I.T. has an active file on an Allison Clarke from Seattle, but there's almost nothing in it besides a note saying that the Pentagon has refused to release any information on her…" O'Neill opened another system, "Let's see if being 2IC of Stargate Command can get me anywhere."

The screen went blank

"Did you do that?" O'Neill looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"No." Daniel shook his head, "Something's going on here…"

The words '_Project Bad Wolf_' appeared on the computer screen, followed by a prompt for a password.

"The Bad Wolf strikes again…" Daniel's face fell, "The Doctor told me he'd encountered it. He seems to think that something major is happening."

"He said nothing about it when we saw him." O'Neill typed his regular access code into the computer.

**ACCESS DENIED**

"Ok then." O'Neill reached for his phone and pressed one of the speed dial buttons.

"_Major Carter_." The familiar voice on the other end responded.

"Carter, I need your help with a little computer problem." O'Neill didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"_Can't you call tech-support for once?_"

"It's not that sort of problem. It's a big, blue phone-box sort of problem."

"_Is he there?_"

"No, but it's something that involves him."

"_I'm on my way._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And to think, you once accused me of playing with them." The Doctor moved his Knight across the board, "Check."

"I do not consider my actions to be 'playing' with anyone." Thor countered with his Bishop, "You always had too much fun at the expense of the humans to be objective in your work."

"True." The Doctor took the Bishop with his Queen, "Checkmate."

Thor looked at the chessboard for a moment, then nodded, "I must study this game in greater detail: I can never remember how the little horses are supposed to move."

"It's an acquired skill. You sure Rose is going to be ok with the others?"

"I do not see why not: they only want to see if your hypothesis is true."

"Ok, just don't upset her: I'd never hear the end of it."

"And how is Allie?"

"Fine, fine: she misses her family, which I can fully understand, but she's learning quickly."

"She is one of the Old Ones more promising experiments: their evolved consciousness with a humans emotional depth, may well be the answer they are looking for."

"True, but they could have been a bit more sympathetic when it came to how they went about everything. Still, she does have potential…"

"You still hope that she will become a Time Lord?"

"I'm the last of my kind: no matter how long lived my people are, we are not immortal, and we can't ascend as the Ancients did: the price we paid for our knowledge of time. I want to know that there will be someone left to carry on. Allie has powers that surpass anything I have ever seen, besides those of The Watcher: time would be safe in her hands."

"And the Bad Wolf?"

"Daniel Jackson is looking into it for me.

"I hope he succeeds." Thor reset the board, "Now let's try this one more time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"N.I.D." Carter said after she had finally gotten over her shock at seeing Daniel, "It's defiantly an N.I.D. operation."

"Please tell me its Rogue N.I.D." O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"That's a negative, Sir; this one has presidential clearance." Carter started to type, "I may be able to circumvent the encryption…"

"Try '_Buffalo_'." A voice suggested from the other side of the room, "That normally works."

There was a moment silence as O'Neill, Carter and Daniel looked at each other, before slowly turning round.

"Hi." Allie smiled.

"Hi…" Daniel blinked, "Allie, what you doing here?"

"I was passing." The little girl smiled, "Who are your friends?"

"Um, yeah: Allie, meet Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter." Daniel nodded as he made the introductions, "Guys, this is Allison Clark."

"Hi." O'Neill nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Carter smiled, still having trouble dealing with everything.

"_Buffalo_." Allie nodded, "It's the Doctors password from when he was in U.N.I.T."

"O.K then." O'Neill turned round and typed in the password, "So, Allie, where are you from?"

"Seattle." The little girl smiled, stilling on a table against the wall, "My parents still live there. They're why I popped by to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Carter asked, "Are they ok?"

"I don't know." Allie looked a little sad, "I can't go see them; it would cause too much trouble."

"You want us to check in on them, make sure they're ok?" Daniel asked.

"If you would be so kind." Allie looked at her watch, "I have to go."

There was a flash of light, and she was gone.

"Wow!" O'Neill blinked, then turned to look at his computer, which was displaying the N.I.D. files, "_Wow_!"

"What you got?" Carter asked.

"Everything." Daniel blinked, "Every dirty little game the NID ever played on anyone, every cover-up, every power game, every backroom deal, everything."

"But what to they have on Allie?" O'Neill opened up the _Project Bad Wolf_ files, "Ok, this looks like it's the very first N.I.D. operation, back when the agency was founded, back when it was still run by the Air Force out of Area 51. It appears that one of Allie's maternal great-grandfather's was an alien, something visibly similar, but much more powerful, than the Asgard…"

**TBC**

**Harry2**: this is going to be a little AU, so the Bad Wolf could be anyone or anything…  
**Agent-G**: you're entitled to your opinion, and I'm entitled to ignore it. I already sent you an email explaining everything.  
**Rankokunalpha1, avatar5005 & k8**: Thank you; thou there is method to my work, there is also madness…  
**Majin Gojira**: the new Doctor is very direct, and would think nothing of yelling at Anubis. You also have to understand just how powerful The Doctor is…  
**Aaron**: I've got a very full workload at the moment, so sorry but I can't work on anything else.


	3. Growing pains

_A lot of people have been asking about the story this is a sequel of. Well, it's called "Time and Relative Dimension in Space" (or simply T.A.R.D.I.S. for short), and it can be found here under the TV crossover section, or by looking in my profile._

**Doctor Who vs. the System Lords  
****Part 3: Growing pains**

The Doctor pinched his nose between his finger and thumb, trying to fend off an impending headache: despite centuries of study, he still didn't understand humans.

Humans, or _Homo Sapiens_ as the like to call themselves, had immense potential. They could, theoretically, one day, surpass even his own people. The only problem was making sure they lived long enough to get there.

"Hey; how was I to know it was dangerous?" Captain Jack shrugged.

The Doctor and Rose had picked him up just moments before a World War 2 German bomb had destroyed his ship. Captain Jack Harkness, formally an agent of the Time Commission, and now self-appointed head of security for the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Truth be told, he was a good man to have around in a tight spot: the Doctor had a well-deserved reputation as a coward, while Rose wasn't savvy enough to last long on her own in the wider universe.

"Just trust me in future; anything involving the Replicators is too dangerous to have on the T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor looked at the controls, "We need to stop and make a few repairs. There's an uninhabited planet nearby that we can stop off at: the Ancients left some gear there that I can use."

"Would somewhere with a nice beach be too much?" Rose asked wearily, "Nothing personal, but we've not had a lot of time to relax recently."

"A beach has my vote!" Jack smiled.

"There's a lake, and that's the best I can do you." The Doctor flipped a switch, "Hold on to something; this could get bumpy…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Major Carter ducked down the moment she heard the _thud_ of a discharging staff weapon.

The planet had seemed almost ideal from the moment they stepped out of the Stargate: breathable air, clean water, Naquadah readings are off the scale, possible Trinium deposits too, evidence of an Ancient outpost…

Colonel O'Neill had been pessimistic from the start, and looked disturbingly happy that his hunch had proven correct.

"Move! Move! Move!" He yelled, trying to lay down suppressing fire with his P90 as the rest of the team made for the Stargate.

Carter ran like her life quite literally depended on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well this doesn't look too bad." Rose looked at the secluded lake that the T.A.R.D.I.S. had materialised next to, "Few bars, a nice hotel, and it'd be a good holiday spot."

"Sorry to disappoint, but judging by the state of the local amenities." Captain Jack opened his arms to take in the thick layer of plant life that covered the ruins, "I'd say the bars have been closed for some time."

"Just my luck." Rose sighed, "First chance I get to catch a non-terminal tan, and there's no drinks with little umbrellas in them."

"Hey, umbrella drinks can be arranged!" Captain Jack smiled, "I'm going to go have a little look around, see if I can find anything we can use to make punch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter felt her lungs burn as she pushed herself harder, trying to lose the two Jaffa that were following her. She was already lost, having taken the most zigzagging path she could through the trees.

She yelped with surprise when the ground fell out from under her feet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Captain Jack scratched his head, looking for some fruit that could be added to the promised cocktails without poisoning everyone. His pocket computer was able to analyse samples, but he was yet to find anything that tasted nice.

The sound of hurried movement, followed by rather surprised sort of yell, made him look up in time to see a blond haired woman in BDU's fall towards him. Reacting instinctively, he opened his arms to catch her, staggering under the force of impact.

"Hi!" He smiled, "I've got to remember this place: it's not every world that rains attractive women…"

The first shot from the Jaffa at the top of the cliff missed Jack's foot by millimetres, and made him drop the woman's legs so he could draw his sonic cannon and return fire, forcing the Jaffa to back away.

"Hi." He smiled, "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service. And I mean any service.

"Major Samantha Carter, United Stated Air Force." Carter introduced herself, "Thanks for catching me."

"I love it when a woman pulls rank. So, those guys friends of yours?"

"Hardly; they were trying to ever catch or kill me."

"Been there, done that, got the embarrassing and unexplainable tattoo." Jack laughed, "So, you on your own here or what? The Doc said this world was uninhabited?"

"My team was sent here to explore."

"I didn't think Earth had F.T.L. capabilities at this point in time?"

"At this pointing time?" Carter raised an eyebrow, "This friend of yours; he wouldn't be The Doctor by any chance?"

"Well, that's what he calls himself. Don't know what his real name is."

"I have a feeling that he's someone I've already met: does he have a big blue box that's bigger on the inside that the outside?"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S.? Yeah, that's the guy."

"Is he here?"

"He's back at the ruins, trying to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S.: we had a run-in with something called a Replicator…"

"Been there, done that, got the scars."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jack's been a while." Rose commented as she lay on the sand, catching a little sun.

"Knowing him, he's probably found someone or something to flirt with." The Doctor replied from inside the ruins, "It's like I told you about humans in the 51st Century: so many species, so little time."

"You sound a little jealous."

"I sound jealous? I'm not the one who was fawning all over him during an air raid!"

There was a rustling sound, and Allie appeared out of the tree line.

"I need some advice." She looked at the Doctor, "Do you think it would be safe for me to go home and visit my parents?"

"Well, they'd probably like to see you again." The Doctor didn't even look up, seemingly un-phased by the little girls sudden appearance, "I guess it's up to the others."

"They said I could do what I want." Allie sat down on the sand next to Rose, "I think they found what they were looking for."

"Not very nice of them." Rose sat up, "I know I miss my mum, and I saw her not that long ago."

"Do you have government agents looking for you?" Allie asked.

"Considering what big-ears over there did last time we were in London, it's a possibility." Rose shrugged, "But I'd still go home."

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack called as he approached the beach, "Hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend."

Rose, Allie and the Doctor all looked round to see Carter appear out of the trees with Jack.

"How does he do it?" The Doctor asked, "Even on an uninhabited planet, he finds someone new to flirt with!"

"We weren't flirting!" Carter protested, somewhat unconvincingly.

"Don't worry, he's the same with everyone." Rose went back to sunbathing, "Were are the rest of your team?"

"We were attacked by Jaffa." Cater explained, "We were split-up while trying to head back to the Stargate."

"Jaffa, here?" The Doctor looked worried, "How many?"

"I don't know." Carter shrugged, "A lot: maybe fifty?"

"This is **VERY** bad!" The Time Lord looked worried.

"You fix the T.A.R.D.I.S., I'll find the others." Allie disappeared in a flash of light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You think Carter got away?" O'Neill asked Jonas and Teal'c as the three of them stood, hands bound behind their back, near the Stargate as one of the Jaffa started to dial out.

"I do not believe she did, O'Neill." Teal'c was his normal, to-the-point self, and "The Stargate is too heavily defended. Nor do I believe that she is dead: there are still a large number of Jaffa looking for her."

"So the best we can hope for is that she hides out until they give up, then goes home and tells them what happened?" O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Call me a pessimist, but that's not the best plan we've ever had."

"Colonel." Jonas stood looking at the sky, "I think you should look up…"

O'Neill and Teal'c looked up to see an Asgard Battlecruiser descend through the clouds towards the startled Jaffa, many of whom dropped their weapons and ran for the supposed safety of the forest.

The bright light of an Asgard transporter beam enveloped the three men.

**TBC…**


	4. Home again safe

_My friend who is beat-reading this for me is moving house at the moment, but I'm such an attention seeker that I can't wait for him to get sorted and give this a once-over before posting this, so I'll have to update it later._

**Doctor Who vs. the System Lords  
****Part 4: Home again safe**

O'Neill felt his skin tingle as an Asgard transporter beam enveloped them, lifting them up the silently hovering ship. He looked round to make sure Jonas and Teal'c were safe, then headed towards the command chair.

"Hi." He addressed the back of the chair, "Thanks for that…"

"You're welcome." Allie smiled as the chair span round, "Is this ship accurate? I tried to make it as close as I could to the real thing, but I'm sure I missed something."

"What do you mean; accurate?" O'Neill asked, feeling a little worried, "This is a real Asgard ship, isn't it?"

"No; it is merely a three-dimensional construct I created, based on my knowledge of the _O'Neill_ class Battle Cruiser. Don't worry; you're not going to fall through the floor or anything."

"Yes, I read your file. Have you seen Major Carter?"

"She's with the others."

"Others?"

"The Doctor, Rose, and a man I've not been introduced to yet who smiles at everyone. Would you like to see them?"

"If it's…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…at all possible." O'Neill blinked: the inside of the ship had been replaced, in the blink of an eye, with a small beach surrounded by trees. The T.A.R.D.I.S. stood next to some ruins, the unmistakable sound of tinkering coming from inside.

"Hi." Rose looked up from where she was sunbathing, "The others are inside; playing with something I won't even begin to try and pronounce."

"Thanks." O'Neill nodded, still a little shocked, "Jonas, Teal'c; who don't you guys go have a little look round the ruins."

"Sir!" Jonas smiled happily as he walked off amid the broken buildings, followed closely by the silent Jaffa.

"Hello?" O'Neill knocked on the half open doors before stepping into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Carter was lying on her back, half under the main consol, sounded by wires and tools. The Doctor was standing with his back to the door, playing with something that looked like a flashlight, and was emitting a low hum.

"Hello!" A mid-western voice came from just to the side of O'Neill, making him jump, "Colonel O'Neill, I presume?"

"What?" O'Neill span round, and found himself face-to-face with a man in his late thirties, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black combat trousers, "Yes. And you are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." The stranger offered his hand; "I've been hearing some, interesting stories about you."

"I bet you have." O'Neill shook the offered hand, then turned to his subordinate, "Been telling lies about me again, Carter?"

"Wouldn't even dream it, sir." The blond major replied from somewhere amid the T.A.R.D.I.S.' systems, "You wouldn't believe what this thing's capable of."

"And this was considered and obsolete model when I, acquired it." The Doctor smiled as he re-attached a panel, "That should do: she's a tough old thing."

The T.A.R.D.I.S. made a strange noise.

"Now you know I meant that in an affectionate way." The Doctor looked at the ceiling, "I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sing of madness." O'Neill quipped.

"Believe me, Colonel, I've been made on more than one occasion." The Doctor patted the main consol, "But this isn't one of those times: the T.A.R.D.I.S. is as alive as any of us."

"It's sentient?" Carter pulled herself out from amid the wiring, "How is that possible?"

"She's connected to the Eye of Harmony on Gallifrey." The Doctor had a distant look in his eye, "Even after all that's happened, it's still there."

"What happened?" Carter asked, innocently.

"There was a war, a tribal war, the last great Time War." The Doctor looked distant, "I was there at the end, when the Time Lords faced of against or most deadly foes, the very fate of the universe in our hands. You have no comprehension of the size of that final battle: missions of ships, the stars themselves burning away to nothing."

"I take it you lost?" O'Neill sounded glum.

"No, we won, in a way." The Doctor looked round, all the colour having drained from his face, "I struck the final blow: ten-million ships, incinerated in the blink on an eye. An entire race, wiped from existence. But the price we paid was too high: my world is gone, turned to dust and ash, long before its time. All that is left is the Eye of Harmony: the source of a Time Lords power."

"But this is a time machine; couldn't you just go back and rescue your people?" O'Neill asked, "What's to stop you?"

"You have no idea how much I would like to do just that." The Doctor shook his head, "No; that would make me that which I despise…"

"Doctor." Allie stood in the doorway, "I've decided; I want to go home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The SGC was a hive of activity as two of the teams prepaired to go looking for the overdue SG-1. Hammed was first to notice the by now familiar grinding sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. as it started to materialise in the middle of the room.

"Stand down!" He ordered the guards as the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally solidified, "Medical team to the gate room."

The doors on the front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened, and O'Neill stuck his head out, waving to Hammed as he stepped out.

"Sorry about that: we ran into a little trouble, and had to hitch a ride home." He looked up at his CO, "We'll need one of the VIP rooms made ready."

"The Doctor's staying?" Hammed asked.

"I wish it was that simple." O'Neill looked round as Allie stepped out, followed by the Doctor, Rose and the rest of SG-1.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Technically, she's an American citizen, so we can't really stop her from visiting her parents." Hammed sat at the briefing room table, "But if she's as powerful as you say, why did she even ask our help?"

"N.I.D. are after her big time." O'Neill looked worried, "They're going to know she's on Earth, and there's no way of knowing how far they'll go to try and grab her again. She only agreed to come back with us because the Doctor promised to go with her."

"So we have a little girl with powers beyond those of the Ancients, and a 900 year old alien, asking to go walk about in downtown Seattle." Hammed looked at his subordinate, "If you want my job, there are easier ways of getting me fired."

"It shouldn't be that hard to arrange everything." Carter looked up from a file she'd been reading, "All we need is to arrange the diplomatic privileges as representatives of a friendly power."

"You believe the N.I.D. will respect that?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow; "They have show little regard for such rules in the past."

"T's right: we have to keep this as quiet as possible." O'Neill nodded, "They may not be able to get Allie, but you can bet that they'd consider the Doctor worth grabbing."

"And he seems intent to retaining good relations with Earth." Carter shrugged, "Hobbes choice."

"If we do this, we're going to have to do it before NID get word that they're hear, if they haven't already." Hammed looked at his subordinates, "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter: I want the two of you to escort our guests to Seattle and make sure they get back again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Air Force transport broke through the last layer of cloud and into the bright sunshine above. And unending sea of pink clouds stretched in every direction.

Allie was apparently asleep in her seat, although none of the other passengers believed for a moment that she was truly sleeping.

Unlike the Doctor; who was snoring loudly.

Rose was sat behind a large pile of newspapers, catching up with everything she'd misused during her time away. Captain Jack sat next to her, trying to complete the Times crossword.

Carter and O'Neill sat at the front, discussing various plans for avoiding the N.I.D., and dealing with them when they finally caught up. The Doctor had insisted in leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S. under guard back at the SGC, having locked the door securely himself.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Carter looked at her CO.

"You can ask." O'Neill shrugged, "Can't promise I'll be able to give you an answer."

"Do you really think we can pull this off?"

"Depends upon your definition of 'Pulling it off', and how fast the N.I.D. reacts. First off, if they already know Allie and the Doctor are here, they could be waiting for us in Seattle. Secondly, they're probably watching her parents; the file we found on them says they got married, so you can bet dollars to doughnuts that someone at NID is hoping that they'll have another kid that'll be as powerful as Allie. Thirdly, I'd bet my pension that someone at the SGC is an N.I.D. agent: they could be waiting for us when we get back."

"You think they'll try and get into the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"They may try, but from what the Doctor told me, not even the Asgard have the technology to get through those doors. I'll give them their due: the Time Lords knew how to build a good ship."

"I holy hope that nobody tries anything: Allie is still, emotionally, a little girl."

"A little girl with almost unlimited powers." O'Neill looked worried for a moment, "I just hope the Doctor knows what he's doing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The apartment building was the same as Allie remembered it, right down to the pealing paint and rusty fire escape. The sound of muffled drumming came from the top floor, accompanied by guitars and keyboard.

Allie smiled: some things never changed.

The front door opened without a sound, the heavy-duty lock designed to keep people out no more of a challenge to her than thin air. She'd grown up a lot in the past few years; a lot more than anyone, even those she'd been with, had ever thought possible. She headed towards the stairs, her memories guiding her far better than her eyes ever could.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made everyone look round, O'Neill and Carter going for their guns, while Captain Jack moved to cover Rose and the Doctor.

A blond haired woman in her late twenties came into view, looking through her purse for something. She topped dead when she saw the crowed in the lobby, her eyes fixing on Allie.

"Oh my god…" She gasped.

"Nina." Allie grinned, running over to the shocked woman and hugging her "It's been too long."

**TBC…**


End file.
